Here Comes The Sun
by Miss Misled-Bloodshed
Summary: Request for TheFabulousHeather. Eddie's girlfriend Christina finds out about his double life as a serial killer and leaves him. Two weeks later, however, he's still having nightmares about her and... other things. Chucky has 15 minutes to pull his best friend together at 5am. Rated T for language.


**Hidey ho! **

**I see you've returned. Thank you very much!**

**This was a request from TheFabulousHeather, whom, might I add, totally lives up to her name. :D I am getting right on the other requests (I haven't forgotten, I just had to scoot around impossible school hours) and then I think I can fill in other's requests too! I don't just fill in requests for one person, if you ask for a story to be written IT WILL BE WRITTEN BEFORE I START ANY NEW MULTI-CHAPTER FICS. Because I hate to disappoint you angels.**

**On with the story!**

**Readers: Finally!**

***giggles nervously* Missyclaimer: All characters appearing here belong to Don Mancini, one of the best horror movie producers to walk the planet. The plot comes from TheFabulousHeather. And I'm sorry if this story sucks, Heather, I had an all nighter last night pumping it out for you. This sentence is an edit.**

* * *

_Creak._

_Pause._

_..._

_Creak._

_Silence._

_Creakcreakcreeeeeeeeak._

_Muffled footsteps barely made sounds on the upstairs carpet of the Caputo residence, but on the rickety floorboards, Christina might as well have banged two trash can lids together. The noise she made was unbearable, she wondered how her housemates could still be asleep. It wasn't as if she had the quietest shoes on- six-inch red stilettos, to be precise, and rather heavy underneath the soles- and she wasn't the lightest footed of the group. Perhaps Eddie was a heavy sleeper. She sure hoped that her predictions were right, the last thing she wanted to run in to was her curly-haired boyfriend and his homicidal best friend. That doll had certainly had better times regarding the facial area._

_BANG._

_'Aw, shit!' She cursed, forgetting to be quiet in her moment of pain. _One of the kids trucks or something. Dammit, I told Charles to pick 'em up_! She thought. Her head snapped up as a light went on and her boyfriend appeared in their bedroom doorway, his hair standing on end. He peered down the hall with sleep filled eyes, looking for the source of the noise._ _Christina stayed quiet, crouching into the position she'd curled into while massaging her sore foot, praying he wouldn't see her. She bit her lip and sighed when she heard a grunt and the door closing. Being very, very careful this time, she crept down the hall and down the stairs, intent on getting out the door as quickly as possible. But her stomach was calling to her, begging to be refilled. Maybe one snack... it couldn't hurt, surely..._

_Placing one stilettoed foot in front of the other, she slithered towards the kitchen, her stomach growling louder with every step. When had she last eaten? No, wait, scratch that, when had she last gone food shopping? Must've been a couple weeks, at least. That wasn't her fault, though. Eddie kept coming back from "business trips" with Charles barely even with a dime and a button to call his own. Or maybe he did have the money, and was just hiding that from her too. Just like he had with the murders..._

_She shook her head so that her auburn ringlets tickled her nose. No, she wouldn't bring herself to think about that. It was touch and go, from now on. She would take Eddie's car and get out of here. Drive to her mom's, go to the club and pick up another dude with something to offer. It wasn't like Eddie was the first, and certainly wouldn't be her last._

_Christina switched on the lights and stifled a scream when she came face to face with electric blue eyes surrounded by cuts and congealed blood. Chucky was sitting on the counter beside the door, a glass of water in his plastic hands. He looked a little surprised to see her too, but regained composure quickly. He tilted his head and studied Christina, a grin playing at the corners of his mouth. ' And what are you doing up so late, gorgeous?' He asked, swirling the water in his hands. Christina took a step back and felt a shiver run down her spine as the doll's eyes bore into her own. 'I... I live here, I think I have the right to wander around if I like!' _

_Chucky raised and eyebrow. He leant sideways to look behind Christina, spotting her luggage. She quickly side stepped to hide it, but to no avail. Chucky had already seen all her bags, not to mention the fact she was fully dressed, makeup and all. 'Goin' somewhere?' _

_'No...'_

_Chucky laughed. 'I never liked liars...' He took a sip of water and then, suddenly, smashed it against the counter he was sitting on, making Christina jump. 'Then again, I never liked you, either.' His facial expression melted, going from sadisticly amused to cold and unfeeling. 'You're leaving Ed. Why?' He snarled._

_Christina tried to make her voice sound steady and confident, when in fact she was neither of those things. 'Because I found out about what he actually does for a living. I gotta admit, I'd expect it from you, Charles, but Eddie? Bullshit.'_

_Chucky shifted in his position but did not take his eyes off Christina. 'Ah, I get it. You're one of those high standard hoes. Looking down on us because we rid one more useless soul at a time of this world. Well, guess what, sweetheart? The world's full of bulls that have shit, so I suggest you get your head out of the piggy bank of society and go back to bed. If you know what's good for ya...' He pulled out his voodoo knife and pointed it at her neck. Christina flinched, and Chucky smirked. _

_'Chuck? Christina? What's goin' on?'_

_The two turned to the door leading out into the hallway and saw Eddie's thin build at the foot of the stairs. Chucky put down his knife and squirmed, while Christina stayed as still as a statue. This was it, she was going to have to come to terms with the fact that she had to leave Eddie. For her own safety._

_' Eddie...' Was all a breathless Christina could say. Eddie looked the woman up and down, before finally settling his eyes on her suitcase. 'What-where...where are you going?'_

_Christina sniffed and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes with her free hand. ' Eddie, why didn't you tell me? You _kill _people. You lied to me for 7 months.'_

_Eddie was frozen. 'Babe-'_

_'Don't "babe" me. You lied for 7-fucking-months. All those times you said you were looking for work, you were really slicing up some stranger with this asshole!' She pointed a polished finger at Chucky, who had been boring holes into the back of her head. He straightened up and flipped her off._

_' Christina, listen, I didn't want you to get hurt. I knew if I told you you would've sped away the first chance you got. Please, let me explain...'_

_'No.' Said Christina, straightening up. She picked up her handbag that was sitting beside Chucky and, dragging her suitcase behind her, moved for the door. Eddie tracked after her, trying to get to the door before Christina did. ' Christina, wait!' He called, not even bothering to be quiet. He heard a baby cry from upstairs and Chucky curse from behind him. 'Thanks a lot, asshole.' He heard the doll say, followed by small footsteps rushing upstairs. Still Eddie persued Christina. 'Please-' He begged his girlfriend. She opened the door and he pushed it closed forcefully. 'Listen to me. I'm on my knees here, babe.'_

_SMACK._

_He yelped in pain and massaged his burning cheek. Christina lowered her voice to something not quite human for a 30 year old woman. 'No, **you **listen to **me**, Edward Anthony-William Henry Caputo. I was lied to for months and months, cast aside for "business trips", stood up more times than I've had hot dinners. And you still have the nerve to call me "babe"? We're done, Eddie. Finished. I suggest you take home someone you haven't sliced up straight away and call **her **your girlfriend. Because I'm telling you, this is never going to work.' And with that, Christina wrenched open the door and rushed to the car. With a few movements as graceful as a ballet dancer, she had her bags in the trunk, had started up the car and vanished into the night._

_And then Eddie woke up._

_..._

At first he had no idea where he was. He was cold, yet his entire front was drenched in sweat. Another fuckin' nightmare. He fell back into his pillow and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his right and saw the clock. It said _04:46*. _He was definitely not a morning person.

'Chrissy, babe, you awa...?' He made to run his hand along his girlfriend's sleeping form, but his hand only came into contact with cold bedsheets. Cold and empty bedsheets.

Christina wasn't there.

He was confused. Where was she? Maybe a glass of water. She had a thing for getting up to stretch and refresh, as she called it.

Wait. The wardrobe. All her clothes were gone. Christina's clothes. Gone.

And her dresser, too. The perfume and music box that usually sat there was gone as well.

Everything that anchored Christina to this place was absent. It was like she never existed. Eddie got up and searched the whole room, groggy and barely being able to keep his eyes open. It was then it hit him.

It had been 2 weeks since Christina had left.

He stopped mid-motion, his fingers gripping the side of the dresser. It was halfway in the air, only two edges touching the ground. 2 weeks. A fortnight since Christina left him, and he was still having nightmares. Jesus. Jesus Christ. Cheesus Rice. God. Satan. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, and all the other religious swears he was too chicken shit to say. Eddie let the dresser fall, and as he did, yelled in pain. The dresser edge had come into direct contact with his already burned left foot. He grabbed his foot and blew on it, as if that would somehow stop the pain. It certainly didn't. He collapsed on his back onto the bed, tears collecting in his eyes. This was both because of the wave of realisation that had washed over him and the throbbing pain he was now somehow withstanding.

'Oh, God...' Eddie thought, as he tried desperately to force back the tears. They were running through the cracks in his fingers and tickling the backs of his hands. He didn't want to laugh. ' Christina...'

Eddie heard a knock on his door and fought to get under the covers and hide his face. He heard Chucky's voice from behind the door. 'Ed?' Chucky whispered through the crack in the door. Eddie's best friend pushed the door open and his shadow was thrown across the floor, a glass of milk in his hand. His ginger hair was thrown about the place, making him kind of look like a messed up Ed Sheeran. 'You okay, buddy?'

'Fine.' Said Eddie through the pillow he was face down on. 'I'm cool, man. Just go back to bed.'

There was an awkward pause. ' No, you're not.' Little pads came from the door to the bedside and Eddie felt a small form sit near his legs. 'Come on, Ed,' He heard Chucky say. 'Talk to me. I know you're cut up about Christina leaving and I can understand that. But it's been a fortnight already. You can't just mope around like a fuckin' 21st century teenager.'

'Yes I can.' Said Eddie, stubbornly.

' No you can't. You're acting like a three year old.'

Eddie laughed poisonously. 'Says the guy who botched up my door 'cause he found out it was me eating all the ramen.'

'You know what I mean, Eddie.' Said Chucky, taking a sip of milk. ' Eddie, seriously, when are you going to wake up and smell the coffee? She ain't coming back, and you're not going forward. You don't need her to be happy.'

Eddie sat up and looked at Chucky. It wasn't a pretty sight. His hair hadn't been washed in ages and stuck to his face like wet noodles. The left part of his face was kind of melted and burned after the house-blowing-into-smithereens incident in the eighties, as well as most of the left side of his body. The other side was normal, if a little older. His brown eyes were dead and surrounded by red puffy skin. In other words, he looked a mess.

'Really?' Croaked Eddie.

'Really really.' Said Chucky. He offered some milk to his best friend and Eddie took it gratefully, it being the only sustenance he had had for days. He brought it to his mouth and almost sipped the glass as well as the milk. He was incredibly thirsty. Eddie put the glass down and lay down. Chucky lay in Christina's old spot, so the two were side by side, staring at the ceiling.

'You've been having nightmares again, huh?' Chucky asked, not taking his eyes off a random spot over his head.

'How'd you know?' Asked Eddie.

'Recognised the signs. Dark black circles under your eyes, muttering, screaming in the middle of the night. Wet bedsheets.' Thank God it was dark, so Chucky couldn't see the dark red hue appearing on both Eddie's cheeks. 'I used to get 'em too, Ed. Still do. And so does Tiff. I actually think the twins are less of a bother than we are.' Eddie could hear the grin in his friend's voice. He started to smile too.

'What are you having nightmares about, Eddie?' Asked Chucky, even though he probably knew the answer anyway. Eddie wiped his nose on his sleeve and rubbed his eyes.

'My brothers. And my old man. And your old man. Remember when he chased me out of your front yard when we were nine, because he caught me stealing his cigarettes?'

'Oh yeah, with a crowbar. Probably would've caught you if you weren't so damn small. You escaped through the tire yard, right?'

'Right.' Eddie found himself laughing. Then he stopped because he knew he'd got his friend in trouble. Chucky had come to school the next day with a black eye and half his hair missing. But he still smiled when he saw Eddie in the playground and talked to him like normal. It seemed not even two abusive dads could break their bond.

'I think I still have the cigs.' Said Eddie, reaching for his drawer.

'Nah, not now. We're making too much of a habit of early morning smoke. Gotta calm down.'

'Okay.' Eddie climbed back on the bed fully. The two lay beside each other for a while in silence, listening to the cars pass by.

'Chuck?' Said Eddie suddenly.

'Mm?' Mumbled his friend.

'You met my brothers once, didn't you?'

'Yeah. I think I was 14. They were jerks, to put it nicely.' Said Chucky. 'You been having nightmares about them too?' Eddie paused, and then nodded slowly. Chucky knew by the rustle of the pillow sheets that that was what he had done.

'They... did things to me... made me feel...dirty.' Mumbled Eddie.

' Eddie, they're not here. They're not gonna bother you anymore. We both made sure of that, remember?'

'Yeah, but...' Eddie struggled to find the words. 'Chuck, do you know the feeling where you leave someone behind, or someone leaves you, and you're convinced that you can get by...but a part of them kind of stays inside of you? Like they left an anchor in you, so they aren't really gone?'

'Eddie, I have no fucking idea what you're talking about.'

Eddie laughed even though he had been serious. It was a relief too, like a weight had been thrown off his shoulders and chucked into the deepest part of the ocean. Because "lifted" is too mainstream.

'Anyway, enough soppiness. I can feel myself going soft just being around you.' Chucky got up off his back and stretched his arms. Eddie looked over at the clock and saw the time. _05:06. _15 minutes was all it took for Chucky to make Eddie feel better. Even though he wasn't always the softest or the politest at times, he was still Eddie's best friend. Super Best Friend, even though that sounded too camp for words.

Chucky patted Eddie's shoulder and hopped off the bed. He made his way to the door and smiled at the Caputo boy. 'You gonna be alright now? No more hormonal teenager Eddie, just the goofy bastard I know and love?'

'You betcha. Thanks, Chuck.'

'Aw, shut up, ya big lug. It was nothin'. Night.' Chucky said, closing the door after himself and leaving Eddie in peace. Eddie collapsed back on his thin pillows and turned on his side. The sun was just beginning to rise and its white rays slid through the stained curtains and illuminated the whole room. One ray landed on Eddie's eye through the glass of the milk cup and made rainbows appear before his eyes. It was a truly mesmerising moment for him to be living in.

The door opened again and Chucky's scruffy form appeared again. He had one eyebrow raised. 'Uh, by the way, Eddie...'

'Yeah?'

'What was all that noise before I came up? You weren't sleep-fucking your pillows again were you?'

Eddie took the pillow he had been lying on and threw it at his best friend with a grin on his face. Chucky laughed and let Eddie's bad aim miss him completely. Eddie laid back again and smiled. He wasn't alone. No siree.

* * *

**Done!**

**Wow, this didn't take long at all, did it? Notice my sarcastic tone.**

**Thanks to TheFabulousHeather for the plot! I changed a bit because I... hmm. I forgot what I was going to say for a sec.**

**Anywhoos, I got some news! (Hehe, that rhymes)**

**In two Saturdays (not this Saturday but the Saturday after that) I will be getting ALL SEVEN ISSUES OF JTHM. I AM ECSTATIC. So if you watch me on DeviantArt expect a lot more Johnny art and JV fics on here too!**

**Also, there's a poll on my profile about my Chucky oneshots. It would be great if you could take it and give me feedback! The poll will be closing on the 5th May. So that's roughly 10 days. Thanks!**

**Thanks for reading, and keep it creepy! :D **


End file.
